The present invention relates to amorphous, approximately spherical silica particles obtained by the acidic hydrolysis of approximately spherical synthetic calcium silicate particles having a particle size of from 20 to 120 .mu.m. The invention further relates to a method for producing these silica particles and to a use thereof, more specifically as a support for catalysts.